Liquid Is Back
by SDK
Summary: Liquid is back, this is my first story so don't send me mail about how much you hate it...lol


Disclaimer-This is just a story that I have thought of, I am not getting paid for anything you see here, and I do not own anything that has to do with Metal Gear and there companies. This story picks up after Otacon and Snake leave Liquid dead at the Dock. Or so they thought...  
  
Liquid Is Back!  
Liquid wakes up in the middle of nowhere to hear the rumbling of the two wrecked jeeps. He grabs the one jeeps tire to help himself stand up. He finally stands on his feet, but he is very very tired and dizzy. Liquid then staggers a few steps, passes out again, and rolls down the snowy hill. Hours later Liquid wakes up in the hospital...  
  
"Nurse.....? Is that a Nurse?....Where am I lady?" Liquid says as he finally gets his senses together. Liquid has IV's and blankets wrapped all around him as he lays in the hospital bed. The Nurse looks over at Liquid and says "feeling better now dear?" "Don't call me dear.." Liquid says as his takes the tape off his arm and pulls out the IV. "Excuse me sir, you can't do that...now get back into bed" says the Nurse. "Why do you want me in bed lady? You gonna screw me or something?" Liquid says as he takes the many blankets off of him. Liquid then stands up and walks out of the door as the Nurse has a shocked look on her face. Liquid then walks down the hallway and leaves the hospital with no clue in where he is...  
  
Ring ring ring....Ring ring ring goes Snakes phone as he bends over from reading Guns And Ammo magazine to look at the caller ID. "Campbell?" says Snake as he has a puzzled look on his face..."Nah, Campbells number wouldn't come up like that...that's too confusing of a number...and anyway I don't recall it" says Snake to himself as he waits for the answering machine to pick up. Snake hears someones voice but he doesn't quite know who it is. He picks up the phone anyway to tell them they have the wrong number, but Snake was in for a surprise...  
  
NURSE- Hello is your name David?  
SNAKE- Yeah it is...who are you?  
NURSE- Im from the Malrese Hospital not to far from the Docks  
SNAKE- The Docks? That's far away, why are you calling here?  
NURSE- Because, we found a strange man passed out down there, and by the information he gave us when he woke up, you seem to be his brother  
SNAKE- You found Liquid! I thought he was dead from the FoxDie?!  
NURSE- Yes that's the problem...He didn't have FoxDie  
SNAKE- Are you sure?! He passed out from it, I checked him before I left! He was dead!  
NURSE- Yes that's the other problem too, it seems that you are going to be arrested  
SNAKE- Arrested?! For what?! I didn't do anything!  
NURSE- I think you did, judging by the way he looked, and by the way the two jeeps where when we found him, it seems like all the damage you took to him caused him to pass out, or you thought he was dead. For attacking him you will have to goto jail for that sir. Thank you and good day.  
SNAKE- But wait!  
  
Snake then gets cut off because the Nurse had already hung up the phone. Snake wondered how he could get arrested for something he didn't do. But then it hit him...How is she going to tell them where Snake lives? Snake then thought about the different ways that they could track people, so he decided to pack up some stuff and give his old buddy Campbell a visit...  
  
Snake pulled up in front of Campbells house in his nice Corvette. Snake got out of the car and reached in the back seat for his backpack of things he brought with him. Snake then walked up and rang the doorbell to Campbells nice house. To Snakes surprise Meryl answered the door. "Hello Snake! Long time no see!" Said Maryl as she was excited to see Snake after so long. Meryl invited Snake into for some coffee as they waited for Campbell to come downstairs. "So what ya got in the bag Snake?" Said Meryl in her happy squeaky voice. Snake told Meryl that only some old files where in the bag because he didn't want to scare Meryl that Liquid was alive. "Daddy! Snake is here!" yelled Meryl as Campbell came running down the stairs. "SNAKE!" said Campbell as he had a happy look on his face. "Nice to see you again Campbell" said Snake as they both sat down, and as Meryl left the room. "What brings you here Snake?" said Campbell as he took a drink of the coffee that was at the table. "Campbell, this will come as a surprise, but...Liquid is still alive" Said Snake as Campbell drops his cup of coffee and gives Snake a look of astonishment...  
  
NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON!  



End file.
